


Against All Odds

by Sunshine_Studios



Series: My Missing Piece [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Studios/pseuds/Sunshine_Studios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Mark. From two different  worlds, families, lifestyles. Does anyone know the pain of being so far from your other half? The exhaustion of the different time zones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests on my tumblr, smoking--flowers

Sean McLoughlin. He had a little cabin, a calm, friendly home. The man himself was loud, boisterous, and easy to love. He wasn't afraid of speaking his opinion.

Mark Fischbach. He owned a house with his friends, an environment for fun and noise. Mark was a soft spoken man who was gentle despite his appearance, loved animals, loved people. He didn't want anyone to be hurt.

In a way, they were polar opposites. 

Meeting online was a tragedy, some would say. Sean could be a serial killer, or a drug dealer. Mark could get hurt. Mark couldn't find it in him to care.

Both men spent hours with their faces lit up by their phones or computer screens instead of by the sun, or instead of nestled in a pillow. 

Both men were afraid of being alone. 

One grew up with quiet and peace. Learned to wash life down with whiskey and a friend. 

The other grew up with the sense of unimportance. He washed down his needs with salt. Others around him were more important. 

When Sean finally made his way to L.A., he had on jeans and sweatshirt. Mark himself had a muscle shirt and basket ball shorts. Hot and cold. They exchanged shy smiles before collapsing into a hug. A promise. A promise to never let go. 

Promises were met to be broken. 

"I can't stand you! Always throwing yourself under the bus, like some damn Saint!" 

Mark stayed quiet. 

"Grow some balls, Mark. I'm your husband! You should have stopped babying me a long time ago."

That night, Mark slept on the couch. At around 3 in the morning, Sean had stumbled out of his room, drunk and sad, and landed on top of Mark with a sob. Mark held on tight.

Never let go. 

"I love you, I adore you."

"You're my everything."

"Please don't leave."

"I'll never let go." 

So happy to love, happy to serve. 

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
